Pizza Delivery
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: When your favorite pizza joint is under siege, what do you do? Well, you deliver pizza for them of course! Steven has to deliver all the pizza for Kofi Pizza and his restaurant establishment, Fish Stew Pizzeria, Our hero Steven must deliver before its to late and Fish Stew goes under Bankruptcy. (ONE-SHOT)


xsssacsada ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was another bright sunny day in the small town of Beach City, where we land upon the temple home of the first half gem and half human crystal gem, named Steven, Steven Quartz Universe to be exact, waking up in the warm feeling of Saturday.

Steven was wearing his bright yellow banana pajamas that he wears a couple days a week, when he decides to awake on this lovely day.

"Hello Steven." A gentle and peaceful female voice said when he opened his eyes to see Pearl with a warm smile looking down at him like a guardian angel.

Pearl had a slender, thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, and a sharp pointed nose. Her hair has a peach-pink color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point.

"Yo what up Ste-man?" said Amethyst, who is shorter than most of the other gems, rivaling Steven's height with an almost stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. she also has dark indigo eyes, her gemstone is located on her chest.

"Good Morning, Steven." Said Garnet, Garnet was the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, (she is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire), her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red; Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eyes colors); Garnet's hair resembles Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Steven, as he lit up in delight. Steven slides off his bed and puts on his regular everyday clothes, which was a reddish-pinkish T-shirt with a big yellow star on the center accompanied with a pair of blue denim jeans and to top it all of another pair of red sandals. He makes his way to the bathroom to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then to the kitchen for an important meal of the day,

After minutes of teeth brushing and a well-balanced breakfast that consists of a bowl of cereal and a half-cut orange (the orange being pearl's idea), Steven walks through the door and makes his way to town.

Even though Connie is at school he was still gonna make the most of this beautiful Saturday morning, he walked to the Fry Shop to see if Peedee wanted to do anything, but he said that his dad made him do extra shift hours which means no to Steven.

Steven decides to go to the Big Donut to see what Sadie and Lars were doing and invite them to hang out but Lars immendantly said no and Sadie said that she and Lars had plans to go to Sadie's house to movie and chill (It's not what you think), Steven thought inviting himself to movie night but he didn't want to ruin the formation of Lars and Sadie's relationship, so he left the convenience store with a 'ok' in his breath.

" _Ok, ok Even though Peedee or Sadie or Lars can't come out to play I still got Onion_!" Thought Steven, as he walked towards Onion's house.

Steven clicked the doorbell of the house, awaiting Onion or Sour Cream to open the door, but what he got was the aged Vidalia with a coffee mug and a calm expression on her face, "Oh, if it isn't Steven?" Vidalia smiled in the sight of Greg's son, "Umm. . . Is Onion home?" Steven politely asked.

"Nope, he's out on a fishing trip with Sour Cream and Yellowtail." Said Vidalia "My boys are bonding with their father" She looked in the direction of the ocean, smiling.

"Okay, thanks!" said Steven as he waved goodbye to Vidalia, she also waved goodbye as she close the plain white door.

"Oh man! No one is home or is overworked! (*SIGH*) one last try." Steven told himself as he slowly walked to Fish Stew's Pizzeria. As Steven walked inside the Pizza joint he was met with cold air-conditioning blowing onto his cheeks and the fresh smell of dough and cheese being cooked in the warm oven of heaven, Steven took a nice long inhale as he breathed with a soft tone.

"Hello Steven!" said an elderly woman, known as Nanefua, who was behind the counter rolling the pizza dough into a thin cylinder with her plastic gloved hands and then flattening the dough out with a wooden rolling pin. "Hey Nane!" responded Steven.

Steven looked over the counter to not only see kind old Nanefua molding dough, but Kofi (the proprietor of this fine establishment) was sprinting in the kitchen area looking frustrated and stressed as he was struggling to answer phone calls and produce other pizzas.

"What's happening Nane?" politely asked Steven as he ducked down to avoid the incoming half-cut pepperoni sausage that had fallen out of Kofi's hands, "Ah, ma' poor Kofi has been working the phone calls and the deliveries since Jenny and Kiki were hit with the flu last week."

"Oh man" Steven pressed his hand on his forehead "I could tell why he's stressed."

"STEVEN! COU'D YOU HELP ME WITH DA d-d-DELIVERES!?" hollered Kofi "YES! FISH STEW PIZZA, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO ORDER!?" continued Kofi as he walked away to answer the phone call.

Nane placed 4 pizza boxes on the counter and slightly pushed them to Steven, she also gave a Steven a piece of white sheet paper full of names, addresses, and toppings the person has ordered. "Make us proud, please" she said with a small warm smile.

Steven nodded as he was DETERMINED to deliver these pizzas and save Fish Stew Pizza from entering insanity and from Kofi's state, they are close to that goal.

Steven walked out the pizzeria with the pizza and paper note as he jumped into the air and was now floating. Steven took out the note and read off the address to himself.

 **Rebecca Sugar**

 **7910 W. Oak Road**

 **Beach City, DL 792013**

 **TOPPING(S): Jalapeno and Bacon (W/ Salt)**

Steven continuously floated down to land and then jumped back up to stay in the air, yeah, it was slow and time-consuming but it crosses large distances. When he finally made it he gave a small knock on the wooden door to see a young woman that looked like she was around her 20's with red glasses and thick, dark, black curly hair; she was very thin and had a toothy smile when she looked at Steven.

"Hello!" she gave him a wave and kept her grin. Rebecca grabbed her pizza and gave Steven his tip as she walked into her house, she gave him a 'thanks' and closed the door. Steven managed to catch some drawings in her room, like a human boy in a weird hat and a yellow pug hugging each other as well as a pink woman and a vampire woman . . .kissing? They were doing something inappropriate.

Steven continued hopping and jumping as he reached his next destination, but Steven gave a look as if he was ashamed of something when he read the next name.

 **Jane Drover**

 **539 Rose Drive**

 **Beach City, DL 93316**

 **TOPPING(S): Pineapple, Cheese, and Pepperoni**

As Steven walked close to the door he heard faint sobbing in the house, "Um, Pizza's here . . ." Steven knocked again to see Jane standing right there with distraught face plastered on as she snuffled a couple times, wiped tears from her eyes. "Y-Y-yes?" Jane snuffled. "A-A-Aren't you that boy that was with . . ?"

"Um, Yes. . .?" he answer, feeling sorry for what happened.

"Does he still talk about me?" she said, also snuffling.

". . . Yes?" replied Steven.

Jane started weeping, Steven really felt bad about this, but what could he do?

"Here's your pizza." offered Steven. She grabbed her pizza, gave Steven a tip, and went back into her home, still crying intensely. "You're Welcome. . ." Said Steven, just as sad as Jane was.

Steven wiped the sweat from his forehead; he truly hoped he would never encounter a heartbroken soul ever again.

"Okay, (SIGH) what next?" exclaimed Steven, this time confused.

 **Steven's Barn**

 **?**

 **Beach City Coast, ?**

 **TOPPING(S): Cheese, Just Cheese.**

"The Barn?" asked Steven "Does that mean?"

Yes, and it is exactly what you think.

Steven found himself in front of the barn, the one where his good ol' pals, Lapis and Peridot.

"LAPIS! PERIDOT!" yelled Steven as he ran to give the two a hug.

"STEVEN!" Lapis said, giving Steven a nice warm smile.

"Yes, Yes greetings Steven!" said Peridot, her back turned and fixing her tablet.

"S-steven! You brought our Meepmorp decorations!" Lapis said, she seemed to get excited when she saw the pizza box.

"This?" he put out the box, slightly confused.

"Yes." She snatched the box from Steven's hand and proceeded to dump the entire cheese pizza onto her Meepmorp (which was a large, flat, garbage bag that was torn open like a blanket; a sleeping Raccoon that looked a little scruffy-looking, right in the blanket-like garbage bag; which was littered with trash, scrambled yard workings, and other relics as such.

Peridot, on the other hand, was building a mountain made out of leaves that looks like it barely fell off the tree, shattered wooden logs, dirty puddles of water, and remains of watermelon.

Steven swore he could Peridots and Lapis's favorite TV show, 'Camp Pinning Hearts', playing on the spare TV outside on the balcony.

"Uh. . ." Steven realized that since they ordered pizza (with the fact that Peridot despises eating and Lapis, He was not sure.) They can't pay for it, y'know, being gems with no jobs.

"You guys make your Meepmorps, I have business to attend to." Steven said as he walked out the barn and into the barnyard.

"Bye Steven!" the gems said as they watch Steven whisk away.

"Oh Man, Looks like that's coming out of my wallet." Steven thought to himself while in midair.

Steven once again took out the folded sheet of paper from his jean pocket and read it to himself again:

 **Orlando Fernandez**

 **199 Sponge Road**

 **Beach City, DL 42453**

 **TOPPING(s): Pepperoni and Cheese Deluxe**

Steven hopped, skipped, and jumped to his destination, a nice home with marshy sand surrounding the sides of the walkway, suggesting a garden.

Steven pressed the orange doorbell button, the ringing bell sprung in his ears.

Moments later, a middle-aged man walked to the door wearing an open purple button-up shirt, blue pants, blank white socks and a slight beer belly.

"Congratulations, Sir! You Fish Stew Pizza is here!" said Steven, congratulating dear old Orlando.

"Thanks, I've been dying for one of these-eh. . . Where's my Drink?"

This momentarily caught Steven off guard; they never gave him a soda to deliver, did he forget it?

Steven's eyebrows twitched sideways.

"What drink?" Steven muttered through his lips.

"My Drink, My Diet Mr. Yelp, DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT MY DRINK!" His voice risen, his eyebrows went down to show signs of anger.

Steven grabbed the note from his back pocket and read his order again and again to see nothing there about a drink.

"But . . . you didn't order any. . ." he muttered again, pointing at the sheet of paper.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EAT THIS PIZZA WITH OUT MY DRINK!?" Orlando was practically smoking through his ears, teeth clenched as he was now gripping the pizza.

Steven just stood there in shock; he was stuck in his tracks.

"Huh, GOODBYE!" Steven ran away and continued to use his floating ability to fly away with his emotions. Steven heard a 'HEY!' and even imagined Orlando's furious face.

Steven was lost in his thoughts, as he floated his way to Fish Stew Pizza since that little scene several minutes ago. He was glad that he delivered all the pizzas.

The half gem found his way at the Pizzeria, Kofi was standing calmly at the counter with Nane.

"STEVEN!" they both said.

"Hey." Steven waved as he placed a wad of bucks on the table and walked out the establishment. Nane and Kofi were surprised to see the big pile of tips as they put it away in their money jar.

"Did you deliver all da pizzas?" asked Kofi, his tall stature staring down at Steven

"Yes." Steven said with tired grin.

"Great!" Nane said as she watched Kofi go to the back and get something.

"Here." Kofi handed him a blue and gray sheet of paper. Steven raised an eyebrow and examined the ticket.

"What is it?" questioned Steven.

"A coupon, Five percent off any topping pizza!"

"Thank You!" Steven said right after.

Steven placed the ticket into his pocket, spun around, and exited through the doors.

"Tell me when Jenny and Kiki get better!" he said as he was outside the door

"Thank you too." The two said, as they watch Steven leave.

It was nighttime as Steven walked onto the sandy beach and into the temple.

"Hello, Steven!" Pearl, who was folding Steven's iconic T-shirts into a nice neat pile.

"Where's Garnet and Amethyst?" asked Steven as he rubbed his eyes.

"They are on a mission." She responded, still folding the shirt.

"Why aren't you with them?" Steven politely asked, slightly confused.

"They wanted to control Sugilite by training at the Ruins."

"That's . . . nice." Steven said as he was changing into his banana pajamas. The tiredness in his voice was now growing and growing or should I say increasing. He decided to grab a snack since he didn't eat the entire day (despite breakfast before).

The young gem plopped on his bed, his eyelids was going down. As soon his head hit pillow he was fast asleep.

. . .

Pearl watched Steven like a hawk or an elderly grandma, as she watched Steven eat and soon fall asleep.

As soon she finished folding al of Steven's shirts, she stared at the Rose Quartz picture hanging on top of the door.

"Can you see me now Rose?"

The warp pad had light blue beam of light sprout out of it, Garnet and Amethyst were suddenly there.

"How was it?" whispered Pearl, making sure not to awake Steven.

"It was awesome." Said Garnet, a small smirk was now on her face.

"Yeah, I or we think that we controlled Sugilite ." said Amethyst, as she put her hand behind her head.

"Great!" she said, she put her fingers together.

"We're ready for the next battle." said the quiet monotone Garnet.

"But for now, we got to take care of some business."

The Crystal Gems walked up the stairs, towards Steven's little square bed. They all gave Steven a quick kiss on his forehead:

First, Amethyst . . . who then walked away to make something in the kitchen.

Then, Garnet . . . who then decided to go in her room.

Then, Pearl . . . who then instead of going to her room or doing something that matches her personality, she gave the sleeping Steven a hug and was crying. . . Steven was the only memory that Pearl had (besides the painting, the scabbard, and her room that now belongs to Steven) of Rose, so she bet her life to protect and raise Steven to resemble his lost mother, the scars healing.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she proceeded to whisper:

"I love you Steven."

. . .

* * *

My first one-Shot is now DONE; I had this idea for a while. This not my last one-shot as my next one I plan to write because I have plenty more,so see you next time, Your Friendly Neighborhood writer, SanSolo, signing off. (If you haven't checked out my crossover story _Animation Domination_ , read it!)


End file.
